


Respect (Mammon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mocking, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Jealousy and the need to establish dominance
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Respect (Mammon x F!Reader)

He was angry, you knew that from the minute he dragged you off, and honestly he had every right to be, even you saw that. Mammon had always been… more protective of you, claiming himself as your first and all. Out of all the brothers, he was the most obvious in his feelings toward you, even if his tsundere front always tried to tell people otherwise. You knew he had a soft spot for you from the very beginning and it was very obvious in his actions that he wanted to keep you as his and only his, which you never really minded. As a matter of fact, you found it somewhat funny that he was more envious of other people spending time with you than even Leviathan was. However, recently he’s just been… a little more on edge. Soft assurances and deep conversations about what you had with each other and how it could never be taken away again, seemed to go in one ear, and out the other. He was tense, and agitated, and he never fully told you why, although you could guess it was because of his brothers. 

Today, one of them took it a little bit too far. Your relationship with Mammon had already been established months ago, but for some reason, his brothers still loved to try to get in between you two, whether that was for their actual gain or just amusement, was completely up for debate. Belphegor had invited you to look at the stars, something you took him up on, because it felt peaceful and relaxing, something you needed after the tension that hung around Mammon, but at some point, the Avatar of Sloth fell asleep on your shoulder, something Mammon didn’t take too well. In hindsight, you totally understood it. It looked wrong and you honestly should have told him off, or at least gotten his head off of your shoulder, but even that probably wouldn’t have been enough for Mammon in the moment. 

Which leads you to now. 

He dragged you away, spitting words of betrayal and how you needed to learn respect; it honestly sounded like Lucifer possessed him or something. He threw you on the bed, making you scream and smirk up at him, “are you going to show me who I belong to?” It was honestly more of a mock, but the way he was fuming, his chest rising up and down with each heavy breath,... you couldn’t deny that it was kind of really attractive. The answer to your question, by the way, would be yes, but don’t think for a moment you have any say in this. Mammon tied your hands to the bed’s headboard before finding his ties to tie your legs too, spreading them apart. You struggled against them for only a moment before he was on top of you, looking down at you with an unreadable expression, “why did ya go with him, huh??” His voice was… calm… low, kind of threatening if you were being honest. Now, you knew Mammon would never hurt you, but it still made your eyes grow wide, “M-Mammon…?” He grinned, trailing a finger right between your clothed breasts and down, underneath your shirt, “That’s it babe, say my name.” You could feel his hand glide over your stomach and up to your breasts, cupping one of them in his hand and squeezing. 

You bit your lip, looking up at him, “I don’t understand…” He scoffed in response, tearing through your shirt like he didn’t have a care in the world, exposing your bra. “‘I don’t understand’ Yeah ya do. Ya went out with Belphie when ya should’ve been with me!” You pouted at his slight mocking, writhing your body beneath him as you tried to get out of the restraints, “Please… let me make it up to you, let me… let me touch you.” His hands were brushing over your arms, up and down, taking in the feeling of your soft skin beneath his fingertips. “Nah.. I don’t think I will..” He pulled the bra straps down, pulling one of your breasts out and leaning down to lick over the nipple, making you gasp. He really wanted to leave your underwear on today, finding something erotic about it as he slowly rolled his hips into yours. His mouth wrapped around the bud, swirling his tongue around it and tugging gently with his teeth. You whimpered in response, rolling your hips back at him and wishing you could touch him right now. 

“I won’t give ya that satisfaction, because I know that’s exactly what you…” He pulls your pants down roughly, tearing them at some point due to your parted legs, and throwing them on the floor, “...want.” He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes to relish in the smell of your arousal, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants. He knew you were excited, letting a finger dance down your lower abdomen and onto your panties, pushing right onto your clit. You moaned out softly, silently cursing him for knowing your body so well, but also just wanting more of him. “M-Mammon… please…” you whined, tugging on the ropes again. 

He took in a deep breath, sitting back on his legs and running a hand over his clothed chest before throwing his jacket off, along with his shirt. You licked your lips in response. No matter how many times you saw Mammon naked, or even just half naked, you could never get enough of him, and he just looked so… delicious right now, trying to take charge. A grin spread across his features again as he flexed his muscles a bit, trying to show off before he leaned back over you. His head dipped down toward yours, teasing you in for a kiss, but just before your lips connected, he pulled back again, drawing another whine out of you. “I like ya like this, (Y/N), all whiny…” A hand slid down your body, stopping to squeeze your exposed breast again before moving on, finally dipping into your soaked panties. 

A groan escaped him at the feeling of your wet folds against his fingers, taking in another sharp breath. He was enjoying this way too much, in all honesty, having you tied up and beneath him where he had full control over you. “Did ya like being with Belphie? Can’t be.. You’re whining for me.” you gasped when he pushed two fingers inside you, feeling your walls pulsate around him and trying to suck them in deeper. Your body always reacted so nicely to his own, something he loved and admired, considering he never really had someone who truly loved him like you do. He really doesn’t want to hurt you; you’re too precious to him for that, but he really doesn’t want you touching him right now either. His fingers pumped in and out of you, his thumb applying pressure to your sensitive clit, “He couldn’t give ya what I can, (Y/N). He doesn’t know your body like I do.” It was more so a mumble to himself. 

You watched as his other hand came to cup his bulge through his pants, continuing to stimulate your cunt as his eyes watched his own movements. “L-Let me.. Mammon…” You tried to pull free again, desperate to show him yourself, but he pulled away all together, “I can’t wait anymore.” He worked quickly to undo his pants, pulling them down just far enough to pull his hardened cock out and stroking it. Your eyes followed his hand movements, your tongue darting out to lick your lip as you rolled your hips against nothing. Mammon laughed, almost too loudly, at the sight, sliding back over your body and pushing your panties aside, poking his tip at your entrance. 

“Yer that smitten by me, babe?” He didn’t give you time to answer, pushing into you and filling you up. You cried out in response, arching your back as your body writhed on the sheets. You loved the feeling of him inside you, how he seemed to fill you up completely and brush past all the right spots. He, too, was getting lost in the feeling of you, slowly rolling his hips against yours once he bottomed out, “So wet… n’ tight…” He clenched his teeth, panting softly as he began to pull back to fill you up again. Your eyes, which you didn’t even notice closed, opened back up again, finding his own in an open-mouthed moan, “Mammon…”

He looked down at you with mesmerized eyes and clenched teeth; truthfully, he never got tired of the sight of you. You were beautiful to him, amazing, which is exactly why he hates when you spent time with his brothers. Precious time you should be spending with him… His thrusting sped up, nodding down at you, “y-yeah… that’s it babe, say my name..” His hands were gripping your hips, while his eyes were watching your breasts move with each plunge of his cock into your wet cunt. You felt so warm around him, squeezing him as if you didn’t want to let go of him. 

Loud moans filled the room, soft gasps of his name escaping your lips in which he relished in. It was like music to his ears, making him feel like he truly was the only one who could make you feel like that, and in response to it, his hips slammed forward, connecting with yours, and pushing you back harshly against the bed. You cried out, pulling at the ropes once more as your hips tried to roll in rhythm with his thrusts. He watched you, finding pleasure in the sight of you, and deciding he needed you to come undone. His fingers moved from your hips to your clit, circling over the sensitive bundle of nerves and drawing moan after moan out of you. You clenched around, causing him to let out a groan of his own. 

“Mammon.. I-if you… hghn…!” Your mouth hung open as your orgasm rushed through you without warming, your body twisting beneath his as you pulled on the restraints. You wanted him closer; you wanted him to kiss you, or hold you, or anything, but this was your punishment. Nothing except his thick cock pulsating inside of you as he, too, reached his limit. The sight of you coming undone had him come undone, too, shooting his seed inside of you with every roll of his hips and pulsation of his cock, “d-damn… babe…” He threw his head back in pleasure, holding your hips down as he tried to push in deeper, trying to feel all of you. Your hips rolled against his again, trying to help him through it all while riding your own orgasm out fully. 

His head rolled back forward, pants leaving his parted lips as he looked at you, reaching back to undone the ties on your ankles, immediately feeling your legs wrap around his waist, trying to pull him closer. The action made him smile softly as he leaned above you, untying your hands before nuzzling his face in your neck, “I’m sorry… I don’t know…. What that was, I was just jealous…” he cringed at his own words, but felt like he owed you an explanation. Your soft breaths rang in his ears as you wrapped your arms around his neck, staring up at the ceiling, “is okay… I love you Mammon.” His cheeks felt hot, his face buried deeper into your neck as he thrusted hard on accident, making you cry out again, “s-sorry! Just… uhm... “ You shook your head, turning his head so you could kiss him.

“I’m sorry for hanging out with Belphie and making it look weird…. Although…” You smirked softly at him, rolling your hips back against his,” if it lands me here…” 


End file.
